The Lonely Sky
by LiesaTakumi
Summary: "Are you sure about this Decimo?" Giotto look at Tsuna with a worried face. "I'm sure that this is the best choice that will put them out of the danger" "Decimo…" "Don't make me repeat myself Giotto" *Sorry I really sucks at summary XP*


_Sorry if my grammar sucks XP English is my third language so would you overlook my grammar *puppy eyes* _

_HDWM= Hyper Dying Will Mode _

**'Tsuna...' = threatening/anger**

_'Tsuna..." = mind_

_*Tsuna...* = my words OvO V_

_**A week passed after Byakuran's incident, all of the guardians are being summoned to **_Vongola Mansion_**.**_

"Does all of you here?" Tsuna entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"We are here Juudaimei"

"Ma, ma, Tsuna don't be so serious~" Yamamoto trying to calm down the surrounding.

"What do you want herbivore?" Kyouya bringing out his tonfas to take on a certain pineapple guy.

"Kufufufufu it's unusual to summon us like this Sawada Tsunayoshi~" A trident showed up _*God-know-where-it-come-from*_

"Boss…" Chrome looks uneasy as if something about to happen.

"What do you want to the EXTREME Sawada?" Ryohei burst into the room.

"Please hurry up Dame-Tsuna, ore-sama is a busy person right now" Lambo come into the room and sits at the end of the table.

"Now that everyone here, let me begin…"

"Y-y-you can be serious Judaimei!Gokudera's face shows confusion as well angry.

"Ma, ma Tsuna you're joking right?" Yamamoto's face paled

"Hayato, Takeshi, **do I look like spouting some nonsense jokes infront of here**?" Tsuna look at both of them with a furious eyes.

"You are a fearful person when you in your **HDWM** Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari smirked

"I'll agreed with you raven-haired pervert~"

"Hn? Looking for a fight pineapple?"

"Keep quite both of you! As I said earlier give up your duty as a Vongola guardian and return the rings…"

"Tsuna…"

"I'm EXTREMELY objecting this Sawada!"

"Dame-Tsuna, why?"

"**Shut up all of you! I'm your boss and you should obey me!**"

"Juudaimei you changed"

"You're not the boss that we know, boss….."Chrome looked at Tsuna with a helpless expression.

"Just **shut up and please go** away from my life!"

All of them stunned when Tsuna yelling like that. They really wanted to ask their boss about this thing but it have become a situation where the guardians was all hopeless against their HDWM boss.

"All right herbivore if that your wish I'll resign myself as a your cloud guardian but if you disturb the peace of Namimori I'll bite you till death" Kyouya handed his ring to Tsuna and left the room.

"Oi, oi is Hibari is EXTREMELY serious when his handed his ring!"

"Shut up lawn-head if Hibari done that is must have a reason behind it" Gokudera handed in his ring "I'll obey you for the last time Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th generation of Vongola Famiglia."

"Tsuna you owe both of us an explanation" Yamamoto and Lambo handed their rings.

"Sawada I EXTREMELY doesn't understand this situation!"

"You should tell us more about the details boss!"

"My dear Chrome, we should give the ring to Vongola…"

"But Mukuro-sama!"

"Are you defying me Chrome?"

"My deepest apology Mukuro-sama!"

"Here's your ring Vongola. I hope we do not cross to each other in the future~" Mukuro and Chrome disappearing with the mist.

"Now Ryohei give me your ring"

"You've really changed into an EXTREMELY stranger Sawada" Ryohei still doesn't want to give up on his ring.

"We are a **stranger** from the start Sasagawa Ryohei."

Ryohei doesn't want to hear any more words from Tsuna so he just throw the ring and left the room.

"Now it's ended…" Tsuna looked at his guardians rings. "It's not like I want to abandon all of you but…" *gripping all the rings* "It's painful when I see your live was endangered everyday because of me…" Tears slowly coming down and sobbing start to echoing inside the room.

* * *

_Suddenly a bright light come from the rings_

* * *

"Oi brat! Why are you f****** selfishly abandon your guardians!" G shouted at him.

"G, don't shout at him. Let me handle this with Alaude." Giotto stopped G before he continue to swearing _*ahemm*_ lecture at Decimo.

"Alaude I'll leave Decimo in your care" Giotto tried to scold his right-hand man for swearing _*cough*_ lecture at Decimo at the moment he came out from the ring.

"You $% *#!(you can use any swearing that you like at this :P) How dare you force your guardian to f****** abandon you! You damn piece of s***!" **_(swearing level: Alaude)_**

"Alaude~ Would you **mind your language**?" Giotto smirk behind Alaude.

The temperature of the drops after Giotto show his smirk. A smirk that could kill an innocent human. If people can show their power by a mere smirk, Giotto will take over this universe in an instant.

"So what are you 1st generations wants?"

"Are you sure about this Decimo?" Giotto look at Tsuna with a worried face.

"I'm sure that this is the best choice that will put them out of the danger"

"Decimo…"

"Don't make me repeat myself Giotto"

"You insolent 10th generation!" G tried to punch Tsuna but he was stopped by Giotto

"I'll respect your decision Decimo. Remember with the 1st generations are here to help you"

"Nufufufu soft as always huh Primo~"

"Get back to your ring melon"

"My does the blond pervert snapped after Primo's smirk?"

"I'll kill you melon"

"Does both of you **mind to stay quite** for awhile?" Shivers ran down to the spines.

"Good~ Now let's go back to the ring I've **plenty of things to discuss** with you all."

The 1st generation went back to the rings and left Tsuna behind.

"I'll not regret this, I will not allowed myself to…."

* * *

~10 years time skip~

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna are you still doing this? It's 10 years already, you should be able to overcome _'that'_"

"Reborn… I've already overcome that years ago~ but it's just become my habit to spy them like this~" Tsuna shows his mischievous smirk.

"Hah…? I still can't understand you Dame-Tsuna" Reborn followed Tsuna into an alley.

"You don't need to understand me Reborn~"

"Really? So how much happiness you could gain by looking at them from a far?"

"It's like the old time when we are still together~ Although I'm a bit shocked when I heard that Hayato and Yamamoto dating, Chrome and Mukuro marriage, Lambo and Ryohei went to London to start a their chocolate business and Kyouya still a perfect at Namimori Middle School."

"Yeah your _'former'_ guardians are very amusing~ Dame-Tsuna"

"Yeah because of them I'm not regretted with my actions 10 years ago…"

"If that so why you doesn't come off from your Hyper Dying Will Mode for 10 years?"

"Who knows?" Sawada Tsunayoshi gazing at the clear blue sky. "It's better to hide my tear this way 'cause the sky will always smiles even though they are trying to hide their the tears right Reborn?"

"Silly~ Baka-Tsuna"


End file.
